


Do You Believe?

by fuzipenguin



Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton
Genre: Friendship, Platonic Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 20:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4151565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzipenguin/pseuds/fuzipenguin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's always known and she's found out too late</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Believe?

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to my livejournal on 6/25/05

    She knew the exact moment he died, claws and teeth finally overcoming lead and silver to reach into her own soul and stop her heart long enough to make her pass out in the middle of a conversation with a client. She awoke to stare into anxious eyes that weren’t blue, weren’t  _his_ , would never be his again, and she wept at the emptiness seeping through her arteries from her punctured heart.

     That night, she could not find comfort in the arms which normally warmed her, instead thinking of shotgun gifts and a steady presence at her back. And she didn’t understand the pain, because the hesitant friendship was all it had been, when it would have been so convenient to be otherwise.

     It was only when she first visited the gravesite surrounded by dust and daises that the word “soulmate” surfaced from a memory long ago, and she wondered. She poked and prodded the ragged hole inside of her mercilessly until she came to the conclusion that although Edward had been completely lacking in magical talent, he had known something she had not.

     He had discovered while some ties were made, and some were broken, there were a precious few one was born with which remained until death. And she wept once more for the lost opportunity to tell him she had been wrong, and he right, as he had so loved to be.

 

~ End


End file.
